


We Live in a (Modern) Society

by godsreverie



Series: the modern au no one asked for but here we are [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, The EusIlsa is also platonic, The zetabea chapter will be platonic, beatrix oblivious as usual, cassius the mukbanger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsreverie/pseuds/godsreverie
Summary: A series of stories detailing the daily lives of our favorite Society members.
Relationships: Beatrix & Cassius (Granblue Fantasy), Beatrix/Eustace (Granblue Fantasy), Beatrix/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy), Eustace/Ilsa (Granblue Fantasy), Ilsa/Korwa (Granblue Fantasy), Vaseraga/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: the modern au no one asked for but here we are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625968
Kudos: 5





	We Live in a (Modern) Society

**Author's Note:**

> Ilsa comes home and finds her loving girlfriend waiting for her.

Ilsa was frustrated. She always was when it came to her work. Her job as a boot camp instructor could be mentally and physically grueling. She had a good batch of trainees this time around but she could tell that they were beginning to become stagnant in their efforts. Maybe she had been too soft in the firdt couple of weeks. 

She had to get tough with them this week to prepare them for their first true training check. She believed that success came from being pushed to their limits. They would have to learn that as their time with her went on.

She could worry about that tomorrow though. She was exhausted as she leaned back into the seat of her car. How long had she been sitting here? Her body felt heavy and Ilsa could honestly fall asleep here. It wouldn’t be the first time but her girlfriend would not be happy with her if she found out.

Ilsa forced her feet to move as she opened the car door and stepped out, noticing the white convertible next to her own older black two seater. That meant Korwa was home, probably working on her new collection in the basement they converted into a home studio just for her.

Their romance was a bit of a whirlwind. They had met a year ago when Ilsa had decided to accompany her friends Zeta and Beatrix on a joint photoshoot for Korwa’s swimsuit editorial. Despite the hard and brash exterior, Ilsa was a big fan of her frilly and elegant collections she had only gazed at in magazines.

What she wasn’t expecting was for the famed designer being on the set that day. Ilsa had seen her picture once in a magazine interview but it was nothing like the real thing. She was absolutely stunning, her white hair tied into a loose bun and her long legs perfectly shown off in high waisted jean shorts and red high heels.

She was so in awe of her that she hadn’t noticed her approaching, marveling at Illsa’s fantastic figure and asking if she was a model like her friends too. They got to chatting and it ended with Korwa accepting her request of a commission for a custom made swimsuit.

Meetings for measurements turned into coffee dates talking about their days, Ilsa venting her grievances at her current batch of trainees and Korwa discussing that she was fighting the effects of burn out. They confided in each other and their coffee dates started to end in overnight stays. Three months later, Korwa was sleeping over at Ilsa’s house so much that she just asked her to move in after a night of post sex cuddlings.

She agreed and moved in a week later, building the unused basement space Ilsa had in her two bedroom townhouse into her personal studio and sewing station and decorating the almost bare house into something truly lived in. Before, it was just a place Ilsa crashed at. With Korwa, it had become a home. Their home.

And it was where now Ilsa kicked off her combat boots and hung up her uniform jacket on the coat rack before flopping her body onto their pristine white couch. She had no mud on her today so it would be fine. She didn’t have the energy to go up the stairs to their bedroom. 

She had almost completely dozed off to sleep when she felt someone kiss the top of her head, ears perking up in response. She shifted her body slightly and opened her eyes, forming a tired smile. Korwa was clad in white silk pajamas, her hair pinned up into a loose bun and holding two mugs. She could smell of hints of vanilla and coffee in the air. 

“Thank you,” she greeted as she sat herself up and took the mug from her, feeling Korwa settling into her side as she sipped on the homemade latte. She was welcomed home like this when her girlfriend knew she was having a rough time with the trainees and it always comforted her.

Korwa set down her mug on the coffee table before reaching up to untie Ilsa’s hair from the tight bun she wore to work, purring quietly feeling her fingers start to gently massage her scalp and ears. “You don’t have to thank me. Did you eat before you got home? I could order us something.”

Ilsa leaned her head back into her hands, enjoying the soothing touch. Her fingers with dainty but covered with callouses from years of sewing. Her touch was a welcome one. “I ate with the trainees before I came home.”

“Good. I’ll make us a bath then. You need to relax.” A quick peck to her cheek before Korwa made her way upstairs to their bathroom, Ilsa slowly following behind with their coffees. Their bathroom was all white with hints of golden hues from the accent wall and the throw towels. The standout piece was the claw foot bathtub, something Korwa had brought in from her old condo and Vaseraga helped tear out her old bathtub to have it fit in and the plumbing working proper.

Ilsa set the mugs on the bathroom counter before popping into their room to grab herself a pair of boxers and a tank top, coming back and setting them on the bathroom floor. Next came off her cargo pants and shirt, dumping them into the hamper with her undergarments.

Korwa took a glance at her girlfriend, her toned body riddled with scars from her years of serving her country, both as a soldier and as an instructor. She had seen horrors on the battlefield, things she only talked to Eustace as someone that experienced it with her. More often than not, it was in the dead of night after waking up screaming and sweating, Korwa trying to comfort her as she explained her nightmares. Ilsa was strong but even she needed someone to lean on.

She started the water and dropped a bath bomb into the water, watching it dye into bright pinks and purple and glitter as she removed her clothes and folded them up to put back on when they were done. Korwa slid into the tub first before Ilsa settled in front of her, leaning herself back against her before her face was peppered with kisses.

The scents of florals and citrus caused her ears to droop in contentment, the warm water soaking into her muscles and easing the tension. Also helping was Korwa’s hands starting to knead her skin, loosing up the stress knots Ilsa almost always had in her body. “You really didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I wanted to. You deserve to be doted on, dear.” After a few minutes of the massage, she moved her hands to wash her hair next. Ilsa had beautiful thick black hair that curled towards the ends. She loved styling it for their dates or the collection of photos she had when Ilsa volunteered to model her new lingerie creations. 

Soft purrs escaped Ilsa as she kissed under Korwa’s chin, smiling up at her so softly that it caused her to start to turn flush. In this quiet moment , there was just the two girls full of admiration and love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is dedicated to my friends Jeanne and Naja, who said fuck the moon people.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @godsreverie if you enjoy my work!


End file.
